Burning Alive
by MariannaUntil the veryEND
Summary: Leight ha vivido desde siempre en el Distrito 9 de Circen, como hija del Acalde nunca pasara hambre ni penurias, ni mucho menos podrá ser tributo en los Juegos, como le recalca la gente que la rodea. Sin embargo, ella esta ahora arriba en el escenario junto a Frand, su mejor amigo caminando hacia una muerte segura ¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS NONAGÉSIMO SÉPTIMOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!
1. Chapter 1

Oli :D bueno este mi primer fic en la pagina, jamas he subido uno y soy un poco nueva en todo esto. La historia que les traigo se me ocurrió un día, así de la nada, mientras veía una película y se me ocurrió plasmarla, lo que empezó como una historia para una amiga ya lleva casi 2 años en mi compu y creo que hasta hoy ha visto la luz. Pretendo hacerla una saga de 4 tomos (o fics, como se diga), pero mientras tanto aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Pd: **Andy C. esta historia es para tí ;) y también para mi hermano que siempre es el primero en escuchar mis locas historias. Disfrutenla.

**Pd de la pd: **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen (por desgracia :( )pero no importa, todo este fabuloso futuro distopico lleno de acción y aventura se lo debemos a la maravillosa imaginación de _Suzanne Collins._

Enjoy it!

CAPÍTULO UNO

...

**P**ara ser día de la Cosecha me siento bastante exaltada, lo noto en la forma tan copiosa de mi respiración al despertar por la mañana y darme cuenta del día que es, _bueno no importa_, trato de convencerme, quiero salir y relajarme. Siempre he sido muy nerviosa, pero particularmente en estas fechas mi ansiedad crece, suelo perder el sueño y otras veces despierto empapada en sudor, como hoy.

Es más que horrible sentir esta sensación martillarme el pecho por las noches, aunque todo el mundo se empeña en convencerme de que al ser la hija del Alcalde del Distrito 9 no tengo de qué preocuparme, pues mis probabilidades serian vagamente de 4 en un millón –una por cada año en la cosecha-. Aun así esa idea no me sale de la mente, sobre todo desde que Chad Chessny, hijo de Carlton Oxford, Jefe de los Agentes de Paz del Distrito, entro a los dieciséis años como tributo.

Fue escalofriante verlo competir en aquel desierto, sin agua, ni comida, y con solo un cuchillo en mano, sobre todo para mí y para mi hermano mayor, Laine, porque es su mejor amigo.

Afortunadamente Chad salió victorioso, al ser el último que sobrevivió a la picadura de las víboras, y ahora es uno de los únicos 3 tributos ganadores del Distrito.

En aquel tiempo estaba a unos días de cumplir 12 años y participar en mi primera Cosecha, desde entonces no se me quita la idea de que a pesar de todo el dinero y el poder con que cuente mi familia aún estoy a expensas de morir en una arena.

Todo esto me hace permanecer aun acostada en la cama y mirando el techo de mi cuarto, hasta que oigo unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana, entonces miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya casi son las ocho veinte de la mañana y me levanto apurada, aventando la colcha y las cobijas. Frand debe estar allá abajo aventando piedrecitas a la ventana para que salga, como suele hacer siempre.

Otro piedrita choca con el cristal y yo ya corro hacia la ventana con mi pijama, la abro y me fijo si esta él allá abajo. Para mi desgracia así es, porque veo su mata de pelo rubio oscuro despeinado desde arriba.

El levanta una mano para aventar una tercera piedrecilla y sus ojos azul-grisáceos se encuentran con los míos, se encoge de hombros, exasperado y suelta un resoplido, porque se suponía que yo ya estaría lista para salir desde hace un buen rato y a mí solo me queda dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa para disculparme.

Corro hacia mi closet que está a rebosar de estúpidos vestidos de todas las formas, colores y texturas, y también para todo tipo de ocasiones, pero sí meto la mano hasta dentro logro alcanzar unos jeans, luego saco una blusa y tomo también las botas negras viejas y desgastadas que conseguí robarle a Laine cuando dejaron de quedarle –a mi aun me falta llenarlas. Mo visto lo más rápido que puedo y cepillo mi largo cabello (que no sé si es de un castaño muy rojizo, o de un pelirrojo apagado) con los dedos, para lucir un poco más decente, ya las lagañas de mis ojos y los rastros de saliva de mi boca me los quitaré en el camino. Solo me falta tomar la mochila que esta sobre el escritorio, aquella de mezclilla que preparé anoche especialmente para hoy que iremos al lago.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación lo más silenciosa que puedo y hecho un vistazo al pasillo, la habitación de mis padres y la de mis hermanos están cerradas. No hay peligro.

Seria más fácil llegar hasta Frand si mi habitación tuviera un balcón como el de Laine y un árbol por donde bajar, en vez de atravesar toda la casa con tal sigilo para no ser descubierta, desde el segundo piso hasta la puerta de la cocina, por el jardín. Hoy es nuestro día especial en el Lago.

Afuera Frand espera con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Milagro! –exclama al verme salir, levantando las manos hacia el cielo, pero yo logro notar algo más que impaciencia en su rostro, aunque no adivino que- Pensaba que te había comido el retrete o algo por el estilo.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, camina ya –le digo aun escudriñandolo con la mirada.

Recorremos un largo tramo en silencio, lo que resulta incómodo y desconcertante, pues me crispa más los nervios ya que no logro distraer mi mente de la Cosecha, o de cuando Chad entro a los Juegos, o de mi madre y lo extravagante que se pone sobre todo en este día. Así que trato de romper el hielo, y lo primero que sale de mi boca no puede ser algo más estúpido:

-Er… así que Ener, ¿eh? –Demonios, no debí haber dicho eso, ¿Por qué lo dije? Ahora tengo que arreglarlo-: Bueno, no te culpo. Alguien debía ponerle un alto después de todo. Además su cara luce mejor toda hinchada, como la de un sapo.

Frand no despega su mirada del suelo, pero deja salir una pequeña risita combinada con aire. La pelea que sucedió hace semanas atrás entre Ener Sourcel y él es algo así como un tabú entre nosotros, o por lo menos tratamos te evitarlo, hasta ahora.

Algo está mal porque pasa un minuto y aun no me contesta, quizás la pregunta le incomodó pero sigue escondiendo algo más, el NO es así. Seguimos caminando en silencio.

-El color morado le queda bien –dice después de un rato-, sobre todo en la cara.

Dejo escapar una carcajada a la vez que él lo hace y siento el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo y la carga sobre mis hombros me libera poco a poco, la verdad me aburre estar callada y me pone más tensa.

-Si lo sé –contesto aun entre risas –definitivamente resalta sus ojos…

-…si es que se le pudieran ver –completa y de nuevo lanzamos una carcajada más estruendosa y verdadera que la anterior. Así comenzamos a decir estupideces a diestra y siniestra, algunas sobre Ener y su amoratado rostro y otras más sobre nosotros. ¡Es tan divertido estar con él!

Atravesamos varios paisajes hasta llegar a nuestro –no tan secreto, pero tampoco demasiado público- escondite entre el valle. Comienzo a correr en cuanto veo el pequeño riachuelo asomarse entre los árboles y corro como una loca siguiendo el paso del agua seguido por él, que me pisa los talones, mientras me quito la playera a toda prisa y aviento la mochila.

Entre Frand y yo siempre ha existido una pequeña competencia para ver quién es el primero en lanzarse al lago desde la piedra de la rana (que es desde donde saltamos para hacer clavados). Al llegar hacia ella comienzo a quitarme el pantalón y las botas lo más rápido que puedo, en parte por las ganas que tengo de nadar y destensarme, y en parte por las ganas de ganarle.

Así que cuando ya solo me falta una bota se me ocurre mirarlo de reojo y lo descubro observándome de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Suelto sin importancia y Frand, que hasta ahora estaba perdido en las nubes, se limita a esconder la cabeza para que no vea el rubor en sus mejillas blancas.

A mí me da igual y aprovecho el momento para lanzarme al agua ya libre de la bota, dejándolo a él y a su perplejidad detrás, mientras canto a todo volumen mi genialísima canción de la victoria, la misma que él compuso la primera y única vez que ganó y que yo uso para hacerle ver que jamás (y realmente jamás) lo dejare ganarme de nuevo.

¡Splash! Caigo al agua y lo salpico. Wow, sentir el agua mientras nado es lo mejor del mundo, y más este día, sigo nadando un rato, esperando a que el me acompañe, pero Frand solo está sentado absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando un punto fijo en el agua azul verdosa que ondea por las brazadas que doy al moverme.

-¡Oye, tu! –grito para bajarlo de su nube- ¿Ya listo, o aun te falta el bloqueador?

-Vámonos –dice casi en un susurro y sus ojos se clavan en los míos.

Le sostengo la mirada un rato mientras dejo que la palabra resuene dentro de mi mente, se a lo que se refiere, se porque lo dice, y ahora si puedo distinguir que es pánico lo que se encierra en su rostro, pero no, me digo, no me iré.

Desde que Chad fue seleccionado como un tributo en los Juegos, le he insistido hasta el cansancio, que deberíamos huir tan lejos como podamos, después de todo él no tiene a nadie ni nada que perder, y yo solo debo sacar a Remi de la casa, mi hermanito no tiene por qué pasar la misma angustia que yo paso, y mis padres y Laine pueden arreglárselas solos. Lo tenemos todo tan fácil. _Pero no es cuando él quiera. _Así que me hago la desentendida.

-¿Ah, si?, ¿es en serio?, pero ni siquiera son las 10 de la mañana.

-¡No! –contesta exasperado-, no me refiero a eso… ¡ya olvídalo! –exclama moviendo la mano como espantando a una mosca.

Hasta quince minutos después decide aventarse al agua y nadar conmigo, haciendo bromas entre nosotros y mojando al otro cada vez que estamos desprevenidos. Reír de las veinte mil tonterías que hacemos y decimos es reconfortante, aunque el martilleo en mi pecho se mantiene, y no solo eso ahora también me ha bajado hasta el estómago que se retuerce por su culpa: estoy preocupada. Pero eso ya es normal en mí, asi que para que no me preocupo más, por qué no mejor aprovechar el día y dejar de pensar que Frand o yo –incluso Remi (algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta que Renton tiene 10 años)- salimos elegidos como tributos en los 97° Juegos del Hambre, combatiendo en la arena contra otros 22 más en una arena.

Como a las 11 salimos del agua para comer y hacer que el sol seque nuestra piel. Hemos traído un poco de pollo asado, refresco de limón y varios dulces que nos gustan a ambos: bombones cubiertos con chocolate, ositos de goma, chicles de colores y dos tabletas de chocolate amargo para cada uno. No será un gran festín, pero al menos esta delicioso.

Nos atiborramos de comida (principalmente de dulces) antes de empezar a vestirnos, pero a diferencia de Frand yo no me pongo la ropa con la que llegue. De mi mochila saco un bonito vestido azul y pongo cara de asco al extenderlo, no es que no me guste, es que me recuerda la excéntrica obsesión que mi madre tiene conmigo y con el Capitolio, ella desea verme convertida en una acompañante más de los Distritos y desea a toda costa moldearme como a un pedazo de arcilla para que pueda encajar en el Capitolio.

Solo me dejo puestas las botas porque el camino de regreso está lleno de piedras y otras cosas, cuando ya estamos vestidos comenzamos nuestro camino de regreso. Tratamos de mantener una conversación más o menos animada hasta que por fin llegamos a lo más cerca que puede estar Frand de mi casa a estas horas: el árbol de manzanas que está en la esquina dos cuadras antes de mi casa.

Bueno… -comienza a decir dubitativo, como si fuera un extraño que me acabara de conocer hace cinco minutos, y no su mejor amiga-…. Hum…. Nos vemos al rato.

Repentinamente se lanza hacia mí y me rodea con los brazos con tanta fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme, aunque estoy perpleja por el gesto, le devuelvo el abrazo con toda la fueza que puedo y también siento miedo de perderlo. Entonces acaricia mi cabello y dentro de mi comienza a crecer algo que no puedo explicar, es una sensación tan cálida que crece en mi pecho, me siento distinta, me siento tan frágil y a la vez sé que estoy siendo protegida, no sé lo que está pasando y todo esto es nuevo para mi, porque nunca lo he tenido asi de cerca, aunque si lo he soñado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurra tan quedo en mi oído que me hace estremecer, y no puedo evitar sentir el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Lo sé –atino a responder-, yo también.

Nos soltamos después de un rato y yo aún siento que no he inalado su aroma lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir, pero no hay remedio y me dedica una sonrisa antes de irse. Quizás soy un poco grosera al no devolverle el gesto mientras se marcha, o por lo menos a decirle adiós con la mano, pero estoy tan abrumada por lo que acabo de sentir que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Me siento como mareada.

El camino a casa se me ha hecho más corto esta vez y abro la puerta de la cocina sin precaución alguna.

-¡Niña! –Dice una voz a mi espalda y yo doy un salto del susto que me hace despertar de mi sueño y plantar los pies sobre la tierra- Esta no es hora de llegar, mira que ya casi da la una de la tarde…

_La una de la tarde _repito para mis adentros, dejando de prestarle atención a mi nana, que ha salido de su escondite y se planta frente a mí, alzo la muñeca izquierda para verificar la hora, porque a veces mi nana es muy exagerada, pero no lo traigo puesto. Caigo en la cuenta de que lo he dejado en la roca ¡Y fue un regalo de mi hermano!

-… tu madre ha despotricado contra todos por tu ausencia –continua ella- y tu ni tus luces.

-¿Qué? –digo, rezando para mis adentros que Frand tenga mi reloj.

-¡Rápido que no tarda en bajar!

-Relájate Jem –le digo a nuestra nana. Por cierto –trato de cambiar el tema cuando la veo abrir la boca de nuevo-, ¿Dónde están todos?

-Tú ya sabes dónde, así que es mejor que vayas a bañarte antes de que tu madre te vea.

Voy subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y luego hecho a correr por todo el pasillo directo a mi habitación, donde está mi cuarto de baño particular, al girar el pomo de la puerta descubro la bañera a rebosar de espuma rosa y perfumada, como es de esperarse no me molesto en pensar que ha sido mi madre quien lo ha preparado, como siempre lo hace en el día de la Cosecha, y no solo hablamos de la bañera, sino de todo lo que concierne a mí y a mi arreglo (no tan) personal.

El baño es lo único que disfruto que haga mi madre personalmente, sin pensarlo más me desvisto y me sumerjo en la bañera, dejando que mi cuerpo se remoje y se relaje con el agua calientita y los aromas. Cierro mis ojos lentamente, de verdad trato con mucho esmero de no pensar en nada y especialmente en _nadie_…

¡Tock! ¡tock!, suenan los nudillos de mi madre al golpear la puerta blanca de madera (quien si no ella). Creo que me he quedado dormida y aun así no estoy lista para salir, trato de ignorarla lo más que puedo, apretando los ojos ¡pero de verdad que es insistente! No me queda otro remedio más que abandonar la bañera. Dejo escapar un suspiro, ni modo.

Ni siquiera me he envuelto la toalla en paz porque ella ya ha dicho mi nombre como más de 30 veces.

-¡Leighton!, ¡Leighton! –Repite una y otra vez del otro lado de la puerta sin dejar de sonar entusiasmada, con su voz aguda y cantarina- mira lo que te he traído, ¡oh!, quedaras encantada cuando lo veas querida, es el vestido más hermoso que hemos visto jamás –hace una pausa y presiento que se está enjugando las lágrimas- ¡Directo del Capitolio!

Ruedo los ojos al escuchar el nombre y miro hacia el cielo implorando que de verdad no sea tan ridículo, ni tan ñoño, o tan escotado, o demasiado corto, o que por lo menos esta vez sí me deje respirar, ¡sí, que por favor me deje respirar!

Al fin me decido a salir del baño ansiando esperar algo decente y me quedo boquiabierta… esta vez mamá no ha mentido, es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi corta vida: de satín rojo que libera pequeños destellos naranjados, como si fuera una estrella, además el corte se ciñe en la cintura y después se deja caer suelto, una palma más arriba de las rodillas. Lo miro más de cerca aun con asombro y descubro que lo componen pequeñas piedritas que le otorgan el brillo.

Mama me otorga un tiempo para que me cambie y me quedo como estúpida contemplando tanto el vestido que el escaso tiempo que me ha permitido para ponerme la ropa se ha agotado y ella entra de nuevo, sin tocar la puerta. Entra con toda su "estética" y me mira de pies a cabeza, no dice nada, pero su mirada reprobatoria lo dice todo. Mientras está dejando toda su estética en mi tocador y tapando todos los espejos de mi cuarto yo aprovecho para ponerme la ropa interior en un tiempo record de 30 segundos, estoy a punto de ponerme el vestido cuando ella me detiene:

-No, no, no querida –exclama con su voz chillona y sujeta mi mano (la que agarra el vestido) con delicadeza para que no sigua- primero lo demás para que no se arrugue. –Asiento.

Mama suelta su típica risita chillona y me conduce hasta la sillita del tocador, en la mano tiene un frasco achatado que contiene polvos color piel dentro, lo destapa y con una esponja comienza a aplicarlos sobre mi rostro, cuando termina coloca el frasco en el tocador y toma otro que dentro tiene una sustancia un poco más rosa, yo me limito a recorrer con la mirada mi habitación color rosa, examinándola en cada detalle, como si el cuarto no me perteneciera, ni mucho menos hubiera sido mandado hacer para mí.

Después de 15 minutos y varias muecas de esmero dibujadas en su cara mamá ha acabado con el maquillaje, así que ahora se sigue con mi pelo, siento como lo cepilla y lo separa en mechones, como esto ya no implica tener el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos abiertos, me permito cerrar los ojos un momento y…

-¡Listo! –exclama mamá en un grito, oír su voz me desconcierta y me hace abrir los ojos al instante

Me he quedado dormida y por suerte ella no lo ha notado, pues si hubiera hecha ya estaría tan muy enfadada, tanto que su cara se hubiera tornado roja y no se dignaría a hablarme, solo se marcharía tomando todas sus cosas y azotando la puerta del cuarto (como paso hace un año).

Me insta a levantarme de la silla y luego, con el vestido en mano, ella me ayuda a ponérmelo. De su boca no sale palabra alguna, al igual que de la mía, todo lo hacemos en silencio, contemplo sus rasgos mientras me arregla el vestido, su nariz es larga y puntiaguda, su tez es tan pálida que parece traslucida y para nada rosada en las mejillas como la mía, sus ojos son pequeños y marrones y los míos son verdes y grandes, lo único que parece heredé de ella son sus largas y rizadas pestañas y sus finos labios rosados, porque de ahí en fuera no nos parecemos en nada, y ni se diga en el carácter.

-¡Dios, estas preciosa! –se enjuga las lágrimas cuando termina.

Uno, dos, tres, mamá ha destapado el espejo que tengo enfrente y mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, no puedo reconocer a la _mujer _que esta frente a mí.

En el vestido no solo luzco esbelta, sino también estilizada, el corte hace que mis escuálidas piernas perezcan firmes y no dos cordones de zapato, y el maquillaje no podría ser más perfecto: las sombras que me ha puesto sobre los parpados resaltan mis ojos y dan un brillo distinto a mi mirada, mis pestañas lucen oscuras y seductoras y mis labios ahora son de un color mandarina que no parece tan extravagante, y mi cabello, mi cabello… no está despeinado y alocado como suele, ahora si se ve decente amarrado en un elegante moño sujeto por un prendedor con forma de tres lirios. En verdad soy otra, ya no parezco una niña tonta que juega a la guerra en el barro, con la cara negra de suciedad y sudor, sino que ahora soy de verdad una… mujer.

Hasta decírmelo a mí misma me cuesta, porque aún sigo tan perpleja como hace 5 minutos. Mamá me toma del brazo para que salgamos, no sin antes haberme pasado unos zapatos (también del Capitolio) elegantes y con poco tacón, para que no aparente más edad de la que debo.

Remi es el primero en verme salir y corre hasta mí para abrazarse de mis piernas.

-¡Wow! Pareces una princesa –dice con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos grises y me regala una sonrisa, pero una carcajada de Laine arruina el momento, mi hermano mayor me mira con desdén de pies a cabeza y yo lo miro desafiante.

-Querida –articula.

-Imbécil –respondo, la sangre me hierbe porque sé a lo que se refiere, y la sonrisa se me borra del rostro, ¡no me parezco a una de las muchas amantes de mi padre! ¡No! ¡No luzco de esa forma!

Él le resta importancia soltando una risita tonta y sarcástica. Pasa una hora hasta que todos estemos completamente presentables para partir, trato de olvidar las palabras de Laine con todos los cumplidos que Remi y mi nana me brindan.

Al llegar al jardín subimos al coche negro que nos llevara hasta el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito, adentro esta mi padre vistiendo un traje negro con una corbata roja, Remi es el único que se entusiasma al verlo, pues mi madre y mi hermano fingen que no está.

De camino voy repasando que hoy somos una familia feliz, MUY feliz, y para nada disfuncional, que no tiene problemas por adulterio, ni tampoco que existe falta de comunicación entre los miembros que la conforman, para nada, suelto un resoplido, nosotros somos hoy una familia típica, feliz y normal. La hipocresía es la que manda este día.

Todo el viaje vamos en silencio y los nervios han vuelto a apoderarse de mí, ahora las manos me sudan, trato de hacerle platica a Laine, que va a mi derecha mirando por la ventana, pero él insiste en fingir que viaja solo.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino y el auto nos deja frente a la entrada trasera del Edificio de Justicia para que hagamos nuestra entrada triunfal. Dentro hay un montón de personas vestidas de traje, están los vencedores y sus hijos, el jefe de los agentes de Paz y funcionarios del capitolio, que conversan y ríen amenamente de temas que solo ellos conocen, mientras los avox se limitan a rellenar las copas que sostienen cada vez que le vacían el licor de un sorbo.

Todos se interrumpen de golpe cuando nos ven entrar y nos abren paso mientras caminamos. Mi padre nos conduce para que saludemos a los presentes mientras sostiene la cintura de mi madre. Al terminar nos permite a mí y a mis hermanos andar por ahí; sigo a Laine que se dirige hacia la mesa donde se encuentran unos cuantos bocadillos y las copas llenas de licor, mi hermano toma una y le da un sorbo, yo observo sus movimientos y al notarlo el me ofrece una. Acepto aun sabiendo que mi madre nos está viendo de reojo, colérica, y que reprueba nuestras acciones, aunque no puede hacernos nada mientras estemos en sociedad.

Es la primera vez que pruebo el licor, y como no se hacerlo me empino la copa, como si estuviera bebiendo agua, su sabor amorago me escoce la garganta y yo hago una mueca de asco.

-Principiante –suelta Laine dibujando una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y da otro sorbo.

Estoy decidida a probarle a mi hermano que el sabor no me molesta, por lo que sigo bebiendo. Estoy sorbiendo ya de mi tercera copa, cuando siento la respiración de alguien en mi oído derecho y pego un brinco del susto.

-¡Despacio Leight! –dice Chad Chessny y me empina más la copa, él está detrás de mí y como es más alto que yo tengo que levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, su cabello pelirrojo como siempre esta alborotado y sus sonrisa coqueta se plasma en su rostro, tiene unas cuantas pecas sobre las mejillas, pero no son tan visibles porque son muy pequeñas. –_My lady_ –dice con galantería, sosteniendo mi mano y dándole un suave beso. Sonreímos y me hace sonrojar.

-Chessny –carraspea Laine ligeramente molesto después de un rato para captar la atención de Chad.

-¡Hey Laine, que hay! –dice Chad, estrechando en un abrazo a mi hermano.

Los tres nos enfrascamos en una plática que tiene que ven con los agentes de Paz, y Chad me detiene para que ya no termine mi copa de licor cuando percibe que ya estoy demasiado chapeada.

Al cuarto para las cuatro un avox me indica que ya debo ir a la plaza para ocupar mi lugar en la cosecha. Mis hermanos y Chad me acompañas para que me registren, y gracias al licor ya no siento más que una paz interior sumamente relajante, que solo me hace reír de cualquier cosa, me despido de ellos con la mano y camino a trompicones hasta la zona que está delimitada para las mujeres de 15 años.

Frand y yo siempre nos hemos puesto junto a los cordones que separan a los hombres de las mujeres para mantenernos juntos, por eso camino hasta ahí y lo distingo vestido con una camisa blanca de manga corta metida sobre un pantalón azul marino muy holgado en el lugar de siempre, su cabello rubio ahora esta peinado hacia un lado y parece que se ha puesto un poco de gomina para mantenerlo en su lugar, sus ojos azul-gríseos me recorren de pies a cabeza y noto un brillo especial en ellos que me hace sonrojar. Le sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Me posiciono frente a Daislyn Grace, la chica rubia hija de uno de los tres Vencedores, que lleva un vestido de día con estampado floreado, me sonríe aunque detecto desdén en su mirada.

El reloj del Edificio de Justicia anuncia las cuatro y la ceremonia comienza, mi padre sube al podio y da el típico discurso de todos los años.

-Te ves hermosa –dice el sin entre dientes y sin apartar la vista del escenario

-Gracias –susurro avergonzada bajando la mirada al suelo. Esto no está bien. De nuevo me siento incomoda y extraña.

Enseguida sube Geller, la acompañante de nuestro Distrito, todo ella se ve tan falso y operado y se ve ridícula en su vestido de plástico transparente, con solo tres parches en forma de cruz cubriendo sus formas femeninas.

Frand y yo comenzamos a burlarnos de ella en cuanto la oímos hablar con su voz gangosa y nuestras risas se convierten en sonoras carcajadas: morimos de risa.

-Gente del noveno Distrito de Circen –dice emocionada con su voz chillona mientras nos recorre a todos con la mirada-, ¡El capitolio les desea felices Juegos del Hambre, y que…

-… la suerte este siempre de nuestra parte- coreamos él y yo sin reprimir la risa. Geller se aclara la garganta y prosigue:

-Este año, en que celebraremos los 97° Juegos del Hambre tendremos el honor de llevar a solo dos valerosos tributos que lucharan para mantener en alto el nombre de su Distrito, y como es costumbre, las damas primero.

Geller se camina hacia la urna de cristal de las chicas, revuelve dentro en las papeletas y finalmente saca una.

-¡Que emoción! –chilla, y los presentes guardan silencio, dando paso a la angustia y el silencio, excepto para Frand y para mí, que seguimos en nuestra fiesta. –Este año, la valiente chica que tendrá el honor de representar al Distrito Nueve de Circen es…

Frand y yo nos detenemos de golpe esperando que anuncien a la desechada que dará su vida este año, miro de reojo a Geller durante el tiempo de suspenso que crea a propósito –como siempre- pero esta vez está totalmente pálida y tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Los presentes comienzan a murmurar de la ansiedad ella sigue sin decir nada. Mira a mi padre aterrada y él se aclara la garganta sacándola de su ensimismamiento, carraspea y luego da unos golpesitos al micrófono antes de volver a hablar.

-Es… -dice y se le quiebra la voz, alcanzo a ver como aprieta el puño, como si estuviera tomando valor para algo y miro a Daislyn con un punzante dolor en el pecho, al fin Geller decide continuar al aclararse la garganta- este año es… ¡LEIGHTON ANNE FERRANT!

Un grito escapa de la boca de alguien lejano que no atino a reconocer, rompiendo el silencio, con una voz que no es mía suelto una histérica y sonora carcajada y todos me miran con horror, siento como si me hubieran tirado una cubetada de agua fría encima, mis piernas se convierten en gelatina. Mi cerebro atina a decodificar el mensaje: ¡Esa soy yo, es mi nombre! ¡SOY YO LA QUE JUEGA ESTE AÑO!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

…

Es como cuando estas en un sueño y de pronto caes de las escaleras, así me siento ahora que veo como todo lo que conozco se viene abajo tan rápido, que me marea, siento unas manos a mi espalda que me sostienen y creo que me he desplomado como si fuera una pluma que careciera de peso, mis parpados se sienten pesados y todo me parece un sueño que transcurre lentamente, me siento ajena a mí.

Miro hacia el cielo y observo el viento que mueve a las nubes, estiro mi mano como si deseara alcanzarlas, giro mi cabeza a la derecha cuando siento algo húmedo estrellarse contra mi brazo y me doy cuenta que es Frand el que sostiene mi peso, ha saltado la cuerda que divide a los chicos de las chicas y escucho sollozos, aunque no se de quien son, el levanta la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro. ¡No lo hubiera mirado! ¡NO LO HUBIERA HECHO! Esto lo empeora todo. Me descontrola. Ahora recuerdo en dónde estoy, qué está pasando, y lo peor de todo: ¡que soy tributo!

Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas descontroladamente y comienzo a gritar tan fuerte como una loca, la gente estalla en murmullos que se hacen más altos y ya comienzan a ser perfectamente entendibles, Frad gira la cabeza y me aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho, siento otro par de manos tomarme por los brazos para ponerme en pie pero la fuerza de Frad no lo permite.

-¡Déjenla! –Grita con furia, mientras forcejea- ¡QUE LA DEJEN!

Distingo por el rabillo del ojo a tres Agentes de la Paz, dos de ellos son los que me sostienen, y el que sobra es el que forcejea con Frad que se niega rotundamente a dejarme ir, Frad levanta la cara y le escupe, entonces el hombre alza un brazo y de un puñetazo descarga toda su furia contra la mejilla de Frad que cae aturdido y me suelta, siento como si me hubieran sacado el aire de un golpe en el estómago y contemplo la escena aterrada.

Los agentes me instan para que camine pero yo he plantado los pies sobre la tierra firmemente, aun así no soy nada comparada con ellos y me llevan a rastras hacia el escenario, vuelvo la vista atrás para ver como esta él, unas cuantas niñas acomedidas lo han ayudado a incorporarse y varias más están llorando por lo que acaban de presenciar, Frad intenta correr hacia mí, pero ahora dos agentes más han llegado y se interponen entre él para que no pueda pasar, él que le ha asestado el golpe lo sostiene por la camisa y lo obliga a volver a su lugar con los niños.

Bajo la mirada y dejo caer mis lágrimas al suelo mientras me arrastran hasta el escenario, aun me sostienen mientras me depositan en el escenario y por la fuerza con la que me aprietan los brazos sé que no me soltaran hasta que entremos al Edificio de Justicia, hecho la cabeza atrás y busco desesperada la mirada de mamá, pero ella yace tendida en los brazos de mi padre, se ha desmallado. Examino a los presentes tras de mí y todos tienen la misma cara de terror que Geller, están tan pálidos y parece como si sus ojos fueran a dejar sus orbitas, Chessny está llorando.

Escucho bastante ruido entre el público, donde están todos aquellos que ya no tiene edad para ser tributos y giro la vista a la derecha, donde parece que se ha generado un disturbio porque distingo a varios agentes uniformados de blanco correr hacia ahí. El miedo me recorre la columna para subir a mi cerebro ahora que veo la escena, y comienzo a temblar. Estoy echa un mar de lágrimas y mi nariz esta tan obstruida que no puedo respirar, lo que me obliga a inhalar bocanadas grandes de aire mientras sigo viendo. Nadie hace nada, y yo comienzo a hiperventilarme. Los gritos y el llanto se hacen más fuertes, hasta que tres disparos se hacen oír en el aire y todos se calman.

Geller vuelve a tomar el control del micrófono para continuar con la Cosecha antes de que pase algo peor, también tiembla, por lo que le cuesta trabajo tomar solo una papeleta de la urna de los chicos, ni siquiera mira el papel que ha sacado y solo se dirige al micrófono para volver a hablar, pero primero se aclara la garganta:

-Muy bien –comienza a decir con seguridad, en parte para mantener el control de la situación, en parte para convencerse a si misma- ahora que ya tenemos a nuestra… _tributo _femenina –traga saliva con dificultada al decir la aquellas palabras, como si ahora estuvieran prohibidas, yo intento sorberme los mocos-, solo nos queda saber el nombre del chico que nos representara este año, y ese será… ¡Fedriel Manor!

-¡NOOOOOO! –dejo escapar un grito desgarrador con todo el dolor que tengo acumulado en mi pecho cuando escucho su nombre y lo veo caminar escoltado por los mismos agentes de la paz que le acortaron el paso minutos atrás -¡NO FRAD, TÚ NO!

Sigo gritando su nombre dando berridos hasta que me duele la garganta e intento zafarme de mis captores pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo aunque forcejeo con todas mis fuerzas, y me retuerzo una y otra vez para lograrlo, en vano, al final solo me dejo caer liberando mi peso.

Los agentes lo han arrastrado como a mí y permanecen a su lado para prevenir que corra hacia mí y armemos un escándalo peor (sí es que eso es posible), me giro para mirarlo pero él esta pálido e inexpresivo, y tiene la mirada ausente, perdida en un punto inexistente del cielo, como lo hice yo cuando me deje caer.

"_Mañana estaremos muertos_" pienso con la rabia formándome un nudo en la garganta "_¡MUERTOS!_"

La ceremonia termina más rápido de lo normal y los agentes nos arrastran al interior del Edificio de Justicia, los que traen a Frad se desvían por un pasillo a la izquierda y mí me dejan tirada en el piso de una oficina que conozco bastante bien: la oficina de mi padre.

Cierran las puertas dando un portazo al marcharse y yo me pongo en pie lo más rápido que puedo para poder salir de ahí y ver a Frad, pero los bastardos la han cerrado por fuera para que no escape. Golpeo y pataleo la puerta con las fuerzas que me quedan para desquitar mi furia por todo lo que he vivido de unas horas para acá pero solo puedo recordar el abrazo que me dio Frad y las palabras que compartimos antes de despedirnos. Aún tengo tantas cosas por hacer, tantas cosas por vivir: quiero casarme con Frad, tener hijos con Frad, hacerme vieja con él ¡YO QUIERO TANTAS COSAS! ¡YA NADA SERA POSIBLE NUNCA MAS! Mis sueños se han ido al caño

La puerta de la oficina se abre con fuerza y me avienta hacia un lado, es mi padre el que entra con la cara roja de ira, sacudiendo su traje para desarrugarlo.

-¡Bonito espectáculo el que hemos dado allá afuera! –grita, cerrando de un portazo tan fuerte la puerta que los cristales de las ventanas vibran, se acerca a mí y me toma con enojo por los hombros para que me levante -¡Si queríamos drama nos hubiéramos esperado un poco más para televisar los Juegos ¿no crees?, pero no, tenías que salir con tus estupideces como siempre, ¡niña idiota! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por ese estúpido mugroso muerto de hambre que solo está contigo por…

-¡No lo llames así! –lo corto de repente, mirándolo con el enojo chispeándome por los ojos, inspiro con dificultad, pero aparte de eso me mantengo firme.

-¡Ja! Ahora resulta –se mofa, estrellando su puño contra el escritorio-. Necesito que te desvistas y me des el vestido que traes puesto, ya está arreglado todo para que otra muerta de hambre ocupe tu lugar en…

-¡No quiero! –Chillo, y ni yo misma se por qué lo he dicho -¡No me voy sin él! –continuo.

Mi padre alza su mano y toda su furia se descarga en mi mejilla con tanta fuerza que me lanza al suelo, lo fulmino con la mirada mientras me llevo una mano a la cara para sobármela y ahora las lágrimas que derramo van cargadas con ira y odio hacia él, que se ha atrevido a pegarme.

Se agacha junto a mí y me mira con la misma intensidad que yo a él, después se pone de pie, da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta para salir de su oficina, azotándola de nuevo con violencia.

Así me quedo un buen rato en el suelo llorando por todo lo que me ha pasado hoy, y seguir pensando en ello solo lo hace empeorar todo. Estoy tan furiosa y abstraída por mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que alguien ha entrado a la habitación, me sostiene por los hombros para ayudarme a levantar y en cuanto estoy de pie me abraza, no alcanzo a ver quien es pero permito que me acaricie el cabello, que ha vuelto a estar suelto y rebelde como siempre, yo escondo la cara entre su hombro y me pongo a llorar largo y tendido mientras le paso los brazos por la cintura para abrazarlo.

-Tranquila –dice con la voz entrecortada, para consolarme y despego la cara al escuchar otra voz ajena a la de mi hermano, a la de mi padre, e incluso a la de Frad, es una voz que escucho a diario, es una voz que me saca de quicio cada que la oigo, es una voz con la que he convivido desde siempre, una voz que ha marcado mi pasado. Levanto la cara y me encuentro frente a frente con su dueño: Ener Sourcel.


End file.
